patrons_of_the_mandalafandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Abstract for Mega Game
World Generation The board game, Small World will be used to create the main continent within which most of the campaign action will take place. In the future, if play spreads to other continents, the Small World: Realms expansion may be used as it allows for the creation of new maps. The value add of using Small World is that it will give the world a sense of history, hopefully with interesting combinations of races and abilities to define the key civilizations of the past. The game master will incorporate the histories of these civilizations – their conflicts, their golden ages and their declines, and their geographic distribution to flesh out the campaign setting. Players will also be able to take advantage of certain bonuses and back-stories related to these civilizations. City Generation In the interests of getting this game going as quickly as possible, the GM will create the city with limited player input. Each player will be able to design one borough which their Faction will have dominance over. Mechanically, each borough will be described by three stats, ranging in value from 1-3, and each player will have 5 points to distribute: *Wealth – the degree of wealth possessed by the residents, defining both the tax base and the level of affluence. *Industry – the degree of mercantile and manufacturing capabilities, determining the availability of goods and services. *Villainy – the degree of criminal activity present, setting both the amount of danger present and quality of underworld opportunities offered. Players may also choose to add more flavor and definition to their starting boroughs, although this is not required. Note that the player ownership of these boroughs, the identity of the controlling Faction, and presence of other competing Factions will be secret at the start of the game. There will also be several NPC Factions in the mix as well. Once all of the boroughs have been created, the GM will create several more and distribute a map showing all of the city’s boroughs and their stats to the players. Each player will then select two more boroughs that their Faction will have a presence in. Players should note that geographic distribution of their interests will factor into certain events and generally speaking more concentrated forces will be easier to maneuver but more widely distributed networks will yield superior intelligence. Character Generation Players will control a Patron character, several Agent characters, and a Faction. Patron Generation Patrons are to be kept secret and for the most part will only interact with the game via email. As members of the Quiet Counsel, Patrons are the hidden rulers of the city. Their identities are the most jealously guarded of secrets, even from each other. Perpetually jockeying for position and influence, it is only their shared allegiance to the city itself that prevents their rivalry from burgeoning into full-fledge war (although periods of open and even violent conflict have occurred throughout the city’s long history). Together the Patrons have managed to hold the city together through war, famine, plague, pestilence, civil unrest and even more unnatural catastrophes. Players will create their Patrons in secret, consulting only with the GM. Patrons will start play as 15th level characters with 250,000 gp in starting personal Equipment and wealth. Abilities will be generated using the purchase method with 20 points to spend. Based upon the outcome of the world generation using the Small World game, certain bonuses and background benefits may be awarded to the Patron characters. For example, if in the days of yore there was a civilization of diplomatic ghouls who made their mark upon the world, a Patron who chooses to study necromancy might receive a bonus to their diplomacy skill as. Or perhaps if there was a race of commando halflings who once-upon-a-time took the world by storm, a halfling Patron might enjoy a bonus to stealth and free exotic weapon proficiency in Heavy Repeating Crossbow. Finally each Patron will begin play with control of one of the True Artifacts, that is to say an item of True Magic. To create the True Artifact, the player will purchase a magic item for their Patron character as normal. They will then define a True Statement describing the item. For example, in the classical description of Thor’s Hammer, Mjölnir, it is said that the hammer would never miss. This is an excellent example of True Magic, but in game play terms ridiculously overpowered. Players are encouraged to limit themselves to more modest and thoughtfully applied True Statements. A more fitting and balanced True Statement would the Marvel universe’s take on Mjölnir, where no living being may lift the hammer lest they be worthy. Possession of a True Artifact is the final requirement for holding the title of Patron. Other True Artifacts (and other manifestations of True Magic) exist in the world but it is highly unlikely that the players will ever obtain them. Faction Generation Each Patron will begin with absolute control of a single Faction. Over the course of play they may gain partial or even complete control of other Factions. Players will start with a number points, split into separate pools for Features benefits and Equipment benefits, which they will spend to create their Faction. The number of available points will depend upon the size of the Faction. Points from the Features pool may be spent on either Features or Equipment, but Equipment points may only be spent on Equipment. Points may only be gained when a Faction is upgraded, but benefits may fluctuate over the course of play. Players will start with a tiny Faction but have the option of increasing their starting size by spending gold. Each upgrade must be paid for separately and the upgrade costs are cumulative. This may be done at any time, including during generation using their Patron’s starting wealth. Players should be aware however that larger Factions, while more powerful, can prove unwieldy and are slower to act. Under certain conditions it is possible for one (or more) Patrons to found a new faction with the startup cost being equal to the upgrade cost of a tiny faction. The table below summarizes the upgrade costs, maximum membership and starting points available for each faction size: Points are spent to acquire benefits for the Faction, either Features or Equipment. These benefits are shared equally amongst all members - at the discretion of the Patron. They can be threatened by, shared with, and perhaps even captured by other Factions. Benefits may also be earned through accomplishments during game play. Equipment *Clothing & Armor **Utility Outfits: The Faction has a standard uniform that is provided free of charge to all members. This is usually a set of fair quality cloths and often features the Faction’s insignia prominently. If an armor Equipment upgrade is also purchased, then the uniform can incorporate armor in addition to clothing. Free laundry service is also provided. Cost: 5 points. **Open Wardrobe: Members are provided access to a complete range of clothing, disguises and costumes, as well as light armor. Cost: 10 points. **Specialty Clothing: Members have access to clothing made from more expensive and/or special materials, as well as medium armor and shields. Cost: 20 points. **Elite Clothing: Members have access to the very finest clothing, as well as heavy armor and shields. Cost: 30 points. **Arcane Attire: Members may have access to magical (+1) or special materials versions of any armor they have access to via other upgrades. *Weapons & Gear **Cheap Gear: Members have access to most simple weapons (except crossbows) and only the most basic adventuring gear. Cost: 2 points. **Good Gear: Members have access to all simple weapons, most martial weapons (except greatswords, rapiers, starknives, falchions, greateaxes and bows) and common adventuring gear. Cost: 5 points. **Military Surplus: Members have access to all simple and martial weapons as well as most adventuring gear. Cost: 10 points. **Exotic Arsenal: Members have access to all exotic weapons and to even the most costly adventuring gear. Cost: 20 points. **Alchemical and Healing Components: Members have access to special substances and items, as well as other alchemical remedies and poisons. Cost: 30 points. **Magical Sundries: All members have access to up to 3 magical items worth up to 10,000 gp. Cost: 40 points. **Eldritch Gear: Members have access to a greater array of magic items totally up to 100,000 gp per member. Cost: 50 points. Features *Internal Security **Lax: -1 to all infiltration rolls, +1 to all counterespionage rolls. Cost: 2 points. **Tight: -5 to all infiltration rolls, +5 to all counterespionage rolls. Cost: 10 points. **Iron-Clad: -10 to all infiltration rolls, +10 to all counterespionage rolls. Cost: 20 points. **Paranoid: -15 to all infiltration rolls, +15 to all counterespionage rolls. Cost: 40 points. **Impregnable: -20 to all infiltration rolls, +20 to all counterespionage rolls. Cost: 60 points. *Permanent Bases **Partial Headquarters: Comfortably house 20% of the Faction’s membership in either a leased space or a secret squat with no defenses. Cost: 2 points. **Headquarters: Comfortably house 50% of the Faction’s membership in either a building that is publicly owned by the Faction with no defenses, a leased space with some basic locks and alarms, or a secret squat with some basic locks, alarms and traps. Cost: 10 points. **Fortified Headquarters: Comfortably house 80% of the Faction’s membership in a building that is either publicly or secretly owned by the faction. Defenses include excellent, non-magical locks, alarms and traps, sturdy walls and a good stockpile of provisions. Cost: 20 points. **Secret Lair: Comfortably house 100% of the Faction’s membership in either one single secret location or several. Faction ownership is also secret and protected by a cover business (which will actually generate a small profit). Defenses include excellent locks, alarms and traps of both an arcane and mundane nature… and a secret escape route. Cost: 40 points. **Citadel: Comfortably house 100% of the Faction’s membership in a publicly owned, militia-grade stronghold. Defenses include excellent locks, alarms and traps of both an arcane and mundane nature, an excellent stockpile of provisions… and a secret escape route. Cost: 40 points. **Hidden Fortress: Combines the benefits of both the Secret Lair and the Fortress. Cost: 60 points. *Intelligence Resources **Scout Detachment: The Faction has formed a small group of dedicated investigators to reconnoiter rival groups and perform basic threat assessment. This is a close-knit group of would-be adventures who have learned to work well together and watch each other’s backs. While not as combat effective as an actual group of Agent characters, they can be very useful for providing intel. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 such detachment per 10 members. Cost: 5 points. **Brute Squad: The Faction has put together an enforcement squad. These are not deep thinkers or witty conversationalists. These are thugs. But there are times when thugs can be very useful indeed. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 such squad per 10 members. Cost: 10 points. **Special Operatives: These are essentially full NPC versions of the Agent characters and may be hand-crafted by the players to fit almost any need – infiltration, counterespionage, interrogation, sabotage, acquisitions, assassinations. They will even advance in level, nearly keeping pace with the Agent’s themselves (starting at first and always staying 2 levels behind the lowest level Agent). This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 such operative for each Agent. Cost: 15 points. **Arcane Consultants: These are not so much Faction members as independent, outside contractors with reputations for discretion and efficiency. They may provide many services but mostly concern themselves with various spells of the divination school. Cost: 20 points. **Foreign Assets: The Faction has ties to a group from outside of the city and may call upon them for aid in gathering information that might otherwise be unavailable to all who reside within the city’s walls. Cost: 20 points. **Infiltration Network: The Faction has a complete spy network at its disposal, capable of accomplishing all manner of espionage related tasks. When purchased, there is a 15% chance that the network has already wormed its tentacles into every rival Faction (roll for each), a 10% chance that the network extends to the Ducal palace guard, and a 25% chance that moles have been placed with each other known enemy group. There will be 1d4+1 safehouses (Partial Headquarters) for each infiltrated community. Under certain conditions the Faction can reroll to see if the network has infiltrated an organization. Cost: 50 points. *Special Budget **Nickels and Dimes: Up to 2,000 gp can be made available per round (year) for a worthy cause. Cost: 5 points. **Small Potatoes: Up to 20,000 gp can be made available per round (year) for a worthy cause. Cost: 15 points. **Large Loans: Up to 200,000 gp can be made available per round (year) – but note that this is a loan, with the interest accumulating at only 10% per round (as opposed to the standard usury rates of 20% per turn). Cost: 25 points. **Big Bucks: Up to 2,000,000 gp can be made available per round (year) – but again with an interest rate of 10% per round. Cost: 45 points. **Mega Bucks: Up to 20,000,000 gp can be made available per round (year) – but again with an interest rate of 10% per round. Cost: 60 points. *Criminal Activity **Con Man: One of the Faction’s members is skilled at running confidence schemes. Swindles, scams, long cons and short this individual is accomplished at thinking fast and talking faster. A decent con man will net 1d100x100 gp per turn, but there is also a 10% chance per turn that they will bit off more than they can chew and need to leave town on very short notice. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 con man per 10 members. Cost: 5 points. **Prostitutes: Just as likely to be used to service other members of the Faction as to be working a street corner, these members of the world’s oldest profession can pull in 2d10x100 gp per turn. They can also be used for blackmail and gathering information. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 prostitute per 5 members. Cost: 5 points. **Street Cleric: Not everyone can just walk into their local Temple of Ye Olde Deity of Purity and Light. Temples are notorious havens for gossip mongers, information brokers, authorities of the law and other such troublemakers. Such discerning clientele seek the services of clerics who serve less… popular gods. In exchange for the protection that only the membership of a Faction can provide, these clerics are willing to provide discounted services (50% off) as well as a modest revenue stream of 1d20x100 gp per turn. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 cleric per 100 members. Cost: 10 points. **Gang of Robbers: Venturing out into the neighboring boroughs, a gang of 2d4+2 thieves rob isolated houses or businesses or mug people in alleys and dark shadows. There is only a 10% chance per turn that the gang will be caught by the authorities if they play it smart and stick to smaller scores of 4d12x100 gp per turn. Going after larger fish of 1d100x100 gp per turn raises the risk to 25% per turn. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 gang per 20 members. Cost: 10 points. **Smugglers and Sellers of Contraband: The Faction has a smuggling ring that deals in moving illicit, rare or illegal goods through the city. The ring has good connections with the black market and can therefore be especially useful when tracking down particular items for the Faction. This benefit may only be purchased once but the size and profitability of the ring will be based upon the size of the Faction, netting 1d6x100 gp per turn per 100 members. Cost: 15 points. **Expert Assassin: An independent contractor who prefers to remain autonomous from the Faction but recognizes the need to have powerful friends. An assassin will give to the Faction a 25% discount on their services on top of a 2d8x100 gp per turn protection fee. This benefit may be purchased multiple times but being a particularly competitive profession, there is a cumulative 10% chance per assassin that they may decide that the Faction just isn’t big enough for all of them. If this occurs then there will be a minor bloodbath, at the end of which there will only be one assassin left standing and the Faction will be out a substantial amount of resources. Cost: 15 points. **Safecracker/Escape Artist: A member of the Faction who specializes in breaking into (or sometimes out of) secure locations. They can make the Faction 4d10x100 per turn with negligible risk. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 safecracker/escape artist per 50 members. Cost: 25 points. **Forger: A true artist, this is a member of the Faction who specializes in fabricating false documents, tomes and works of art. They can bring in 1d100x100 gp per turn with almost no risk. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may support up to 1 forger per 100 members. Cost: 30 points. *Legitimate Activity **Small Business: Worth 1d10x100 gp per turn. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may own up to 1 small business per 20 members. Cost: 10 points if owned publicly, 15 if secretly owned. **Medium Business: Worth 2d8x100 gp per turn. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may own up to 1 medium business per 50 members. Cost: 15 points if owned publicly, 20 if secretly owned. **Large Business: Worth 4d6x100 gp per turn. This benefit may be purchased multiple times and a Faction may own up to 1 large business per 100 members. Cost: 20 points if owned publicly, 25 if secretly owned. Agent Generation Each player will create and control up to 5 Agent characters. These Agents will be the characters that players actually send on Missions during play sessions. They will be members of the player’s Faction and will own their allegiance to the player’s Patron character, but each Agent’s Faction membership will be kept secret from the other players. Note that player Faction ownership, Agent Faction membership and Patron identity are all separate secrets. That is to say that at the start of the game, players will have no knowledge of any other player’s Patrons or Factions. If during the course of play, a player should successfully gain intelligence of a Faction that will not necessarily also give them intelligence of the Patron who controls it. Patrons operate through layers of subterfuge and will often employee numerous aliases, decoys and false identities in their machinations. For a Patron, their anonymity is their life – to lose the first would only shortly precede loosing the second. Agent characters will be created much like Patron characters are. They will begin at 1st level, their abilities will be generated using the purchase method with 20 points to spend, and they will have the average starting wealth of their character class. The will also be able to take advantage of any bonuses or background benefits available from the Small World history. Agents will not start with a True Artifact and it is extremely unlikely that they will ever obtain one. Patrons may bestow their Agents with gifts, but be warned that such sentimentalities might make it easier to trace an Agent’s allegiance back to their Patron. Players are not required to make more than one Agent but it is strongly recommended that they do so. It is also recommended that they spread their Mission assignments around amongst their Agents so as to keep their level advancement more evenly distributed. Finally it would also be wise for players to choose their Agents’ classes carefully with an eye towards diversity. It may on occasion be necessary for a single player to make up almost an entire adventuring party for a single Mission. If an Agent should fall too far behind in level, their Patron may pay to send them on an expedition. This will result in the Agent gaining a full level of experience but is far from being a safe or inexpensive venture. An expedition out of the city will cost the Patron 10,000 gp per the current level of the Agent, and there is a 10% chance that the Agent may never return… City Management Play will be divided into rounds, with each round taking one year of game time. Rounds will also divided into 4 turns, with each turn representing not so much a set period of time as a concentration of effort. *Turn Initiative: Each Patron will have a separate initiative score that will determine if they go first in a round. This will take into account: **Intelligence modifier **Wealth (spend 10,ooo gp for +1, up to a maximum of a +5) **Average Agent level **Size of Faction(s) (Tiny: +2, Small: +1, Medium: +0, Large: -1, Huge: -2)